


Up Your Sleeve

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Now You See Me (2013), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crack, Dylan Rhodes Uses Magic to Look Like Bruce, Humor, Kissing a Character While Pretending to Be Someone Else, M/M, Mark Ruffalo Characters Meeting, Unrequited Bruce/Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 05:50:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1498987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A magician and a scientist are unlikely friends. I.e., two Mark Ruffalo characters snarking at each other. Brief Dylan/Tony Stark. Implied Bruce/Tony UST</p>
            </blockquote>





	Up Your Sleeve

**Author's Note:**

> Written for fan-flashworks for the Shinies challenge for the prompt "Party on for Science."

Dylan slipped into Bruce's room while he was sitting on the floor meditating.

Bruce took one look up at him and sighed. 

"Do you really have to go around looking like me? It's a security risk... and really weird," Bruce said. 

"You're the perfect appearance for my FBI agent role. Smart, honest, but someone with a little bit of a temper," Dylan said with a grin. "Besides, I make sure all the security cameras distort my appearance for facial rec. Hey, you want to practice getting angry? That's always fun."

"For you." 

"Come on. If you start to turn, I'll just use magic to help you control it."

"Please stop calling it magic. It's alien science."

"Whatever. Speaking of science, 'Agent Rhodes' found an excuse to talk to Tony Stark."

Bruce looked up. 

Dylan continued, "I used magic to make Tony imagine that I thought of a scientifically brilliant idea so he wouldn't suspect a lookalike. It was actually Stark's idea, but I mind whammied him so he thinks it's yours."

"Great."

"He was so excited he kissed me," Dylan said, watching Bruce carefully. "Jealous?"

"No. Stop 'experimenting' to get me angry."

"Surprised, at least?"

"That Tony was turned on by his own idea? No."

"Wow. You seem kind of... bitter. Yep. Definitely jealous."

"I'm not going to 'practice' getting angry."

"Too bad. By the way, Tony's a _really_ good kisser."

"...Shut the hell up, Dylan."

Dylan just smirked.


End file.
